Of Denial, Knee Jerk Reactions, and Dreams
by smiley011095
Summary: Lily Evans is finally over her denial. Well, that explains the first part of the title. L/J


**Disclaimer: **No, I am not, never was,nor will be JK Rowling. Happy?

--

No, no, no. Absolutely not. No, Lily Evans did not just think that. No. Lily will remain in denial. Oh, well, that just killed it. What's really the point of being in denial if you _know _you're in denial? Damn it.

"Hey, Evans." The fact that his voice was so...that did not help. Lily Evans is a very clever girl, except in matters such as these. She wanted her denial back already, after about four seconds. "Um...Lily?" Her stomach squirmed. She cringed. No, she _needed_ denial. It had been her best friend, and now it just abandons her. Great. No more cookies for you, Denial. She felt him tap her shoulder and ask again,"Lily?" Oh right. She hadn't answered him yet.

"Yes, Potter?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Um...well, there's this Hogsmeade trip on Saturday-"

"No."

He stared at her for a second. "Alright," and walked away. She blinked. Did she actually just do that? After admitting to herself that she fancied him? She turned to the right. There was that convenient wall right next to her, and she proceeded to thump her head against it. Was that some sort of knee-jerk reaction? To say no to Potter? Yes, she told herself. Yes, it was. Stupid (_thump_) knee-jerk (_thump_) reaction (_thump_).

--

He sighed and plopped down onto the couch. He saw Remus walk right past him, grabbed his arm, and dragged him down to sit next to him. They sat in silence for about two minutes before someone said something.

"So, are you going to tell me, or did you drag me onto this couch for no reason?"

"Lily said no."

Remus shook his head at his friend. "Again?"

James frowned, "Of course, 'again'! If there was a time before this one, then it would classify as 'again', wouldn't it?" They were silent for a while. "Sorry, Moony. I guess I just got a little..."

"Sensitive?"

"Ew! God, no! Sensitivity is for girls." Remus sighed. These were the times when he really understood why Lily said no every time, but otherwise, James was...okay.

--

Another day, another date, right? He would ask her out today. She was ready. No more knee-jerk reactions. She waited. And waited...And waited. But he didn't try to ask her out that day. No big deal, she thought. Tomorrow. Nothing tomorrow...or the day after that...or the day after that...

--

James Potter watched from afar as Lily scribbled furiously on her parchment. They were in the Common Room, on one of their shared free periods. Suddenly, she threw her quil down angrily and stood up. She turned around slowly, and met his gaze. He gulped, his stomach squirming a bit. She made her way over to him, as if he'd done something to anger her. He thought back. What did he do? She glared down at him. He stood up hesitantly. He towered over her, and yet seemed to shrink agains her fury.

"If you're going to do it, do it already!" she yelled at him. James Potter was very confused, to say the least.

"Um...do what exactly?" She gave him an irritated look, and he shrank back even more.

"Ask me out already!"

He was stunned. And very confused. Very, very confused. But he listened to her. "Lily Evans, love of my life, will you go out with me?"

She smiled, "N-" then clapped a hand over her mouth and nodded. Stupid knee-jerk reaction was still there. James stood there, dumbfounded, completely convinced he was dreaming, and not about to pinch himself in case he would wake up. And, since this was a dream...

He got down on his knee and took Lily's hand, "Lily Evans, love of my life, will you marry me?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Potter, we're sixteen." James was confused again. Wasn't this supposed to be a dream?

"But, if this is a dream, then we _can_ get married at sixteen, right?"

She pulled him up and hugged him, "You're not dreaming." Then pulled away, and pinched him. That hurt. Wait, that hurt. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't a dream!

"It's not a dream," she nodded,"IT'S NOT A DREAM!"

--

Lily saw James approach her, put his hand over his mouth and nod. She grinned, and did the same back. It was an unspoken tradition now. He dropped his arm to his side and pulled her into a hug. "You aren't dreaming," she said.

He grinned widely, "So, what time and where?"

"Saturday, by the Lake."

"Alright."

--

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please review...


End file.
